


Smut for Dawn

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut for Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Falling softly, night. The world comes to rest with no ceasing of day, however. Quietly the sun dips behind snow-dusted mountain peaks, and the only light now comes from the residual glow of twilight. Slowly, from beneath a shroud of deepest blue, pinpricks of starlight poke their way through. The moon also rises, bathing the world in an icy, distant light, silvery and mysterious to the untrained eye.

There is no movement in the town of Studbury St. Chatholm, each resident now behind the doors of their own homes or those of the village pub, the Black Knight.

Renting a double room in the inn portion of the Knight are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Even though the pub is abuzz with gossip and the liquor is flowing this fine evening, the two have retired for the night...

Sirius relished the feel of his lover's lithe body stretched out bare beneath him. Linen sheets whispered against their skin as strong hands stroked familiar beloved places. His hands reached for Remus's fingers, entwined, and Sirius raised their joined hands far above Remus's head. He proceeded to seal their lips together ever so passionately, further enflaming their intense desire with a thrust of his hips against Remus's.

Sirius slowly disentangled their fingers. "Grab on to the headboard," he whispered huskily, and Remus obediently complied. Their lips met once more, searching, searing; the long, deep, open- mouthed kiss stealing their breath away. They breathe each others' breath for precious moments, tongues sliding hotly along teeth, wrapping around each other. Teeth clacking together in their desperate attempts to devour each other whole.

Remus arched his back in a vain attempt to get closer to Sirius. Their hips thrust hard against each other, the delicious friction their rubbing erections created was nearly unbearable.

Sirius broke their kiss and moved on to lave Remus's sensitive nipples. He rubbed the rosy buds with callused fingertips until Remus panted and writhed beneath him, all the while pressing their erections together. Then he lowered his lips to one, kissed it tenderly. His tongue ran over the pebbled tip, then pressed and licked it thoroughly, eliciting sharp moans from Remus. The other received similar attention.

His fingers traveled the scarred expanse of chest, pausing now and then to trace the familiar lines. When he reached the old, ragged crescent line just below Remus's left pectoral, he ran his thumb along it slowly. He kissed a wayward line from the nipple to the old scar, and softly his lips brushed the puckered flesh. Remus gasped, and arched up towards him. He traced the line with his tongue, and Remus shuddered. "Oh... God..."

He kissed his way down the rest of Remus's torso and gripped his hips with his hands. He moved to straddle Remus's legs, and slowly, torturously rubbed himself on those gorgeous thighs, taking in the sight of his lover's aching hardness.

"God, Sirius... oh... please..." Remus whimpered. He wouldn't keep him waiting. He leaned over and buried his face in his groin, breathing the heady scent of arousal, and then took Remus's entire length down his throat.

Remus's hips bucked harshly, obscenities flowing from his beautiful mouth at the warm wetness that surrounded him so deliciously. It was all he could do to keep his hands from burying themselves in Sirius's hair, holding that gorgeous dark head still while he fucked his mouth....

Sirius drew all the way back, tongued the head of Remus's cock, then drove down and buried his nose in the springy hairs at the base. Again. Up, down. Remus's knuckles were white. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. He began to move along with Sirius, pressing himself in to the mattress on the up, then thrusting his hips off the bed on the down in order to get further inside.

Sirius stopped abruptly. "Come for me, Remus," he said, voice hoarse. Remus was barely coherent now, and when Sirius's lips reclaimed him he thrust in hard, and again, and again, and Sirius was cupping his balls, and he was squeezing his ass, and it was so so good; with a shout he thrust once more and shot his seed down Sirius's throat.

Sirius withdrew to the head of his cock and suckled the remaining juices in to his mouth. When Remus had stopped shaking so violently, Sirius spat in to his hands, coating his achingly hard, trembling cock with Remus's come.

Remus opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Sirius, sitting back on his heels, cock shiny with Remus's own come, licking the rest from his fingertips with a greedy tongue. A thrill ran through Remus's already sensitive body, and his cock snapped once more to attention.

"You taste so fucking good, Remus," Sirius stated, his voice thick with desire and need.

Remus spread his legs and sucked suggestively on one of his own fingers, which he's taken the liberty of freeing from the headboard. Sirius wouldn't mind. He prepared himself with the finger, stretching his opening for his lover, who moaned and did all he could to not come at the sight.

"God..." he said.

"I'm ready, Sirius. Fuck me," Remus said bluntly. Sirius's gaze darkened further as he kneewalked closer to Remus. One hand held his slick cock, while the other raised Remus's hips. Without further delay, he plunged straight in. Remus grasped at his back.

Sirius bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He grabbed Remus's wrists. "These are supposed to be here," he said, and placed Remus's hands back at the top of the bed. Remus gripped the wood so tightly he thought the board might split open. Before he would. Sirius's cock filled him completely, and slowly he withdrew, only to thrust hard and bury himself once more to the hilt. His hands grasped Remus's hips and pulled them up as he thrust in, deep, so deep. Remus was stretched out along the mattress, his arms raised, every muscle in them tense with the effort of trying to hold on to the bed. Sirius let go of his hips and braced himself with his hands either side of Remus's shoulders. He pulled nearly all the way out, and then slid in with excruciating control, ground his hips in a tight circle, and withdrew only to slam back in to Remus. Remus cried out sharply.

"God... do that again," he slurred.

And he did. A slow thrust, followed by a harsh one, and soon, Remus was a puddle on the bed beneath him. He moaned and writhed with each tremor of Sirius's muscles, and he arched in to Sirius as far as he possibly could, bracing himself against the headboard and pushing back. Hard. Soon this was too much for both of them, and Sirius lost control. With a sharp gasp as Remus rocked his hips, he began slamming in to his lover, hard, heavy strokes that hit Remus's prostate without fail. Remus made every effort to rub his aching balls against Sirius as he thrust inside. Soon they moved in perfect counterpoint, and approached the edge with abandon. Oh, god, Sirius was really fucking him now, and Remus loved it, couldn't comprehend stopping, he wanted to be taken forever, to have Sirius inside him so deep he was touching his heart, every thrust as deep as this, and for him to never withdraw...

The tension spiraled in a dazzling crescendo between them and they reached their climaxes within a second of each other; the heavy rhythm of their hearts began to slow as sweat and semen cooled on their skin where it touched.


End file.
